The heart never lies
by WoahOfficial
Summary: Los Anderson llevan tiempo arrastrando problemas económicos y Blaine ve en Hummel&Smythe la única solución para solventar el problema. ¿Podrá ser un esclavo lo suficientemente bueno como para que Kurt Hummel lo adquiera para su empresa? Sub!Blaine/Dom!Kurt Universo alternativo. KLAINE.
1. Hummel&Smythe

Me observo al espejo una vez mas, dudoso. Suspiro y bajo también mis pantalones, quedandome únicamente en boxers frente al espejo de cuerpo entero. Repaso mis músculos con las yemas de los dedos, negando con la cabeza y volviendo a vestirme antes de dejarme caer frente al ordenador.

Mis dedos se deslizan rápidamente sobre las teclas. Se perfectamente lo que estoy buscando. No es la primera vez que acabo en la misma página. De hecho la he estado mirando durante semanas. No es una decisión fácil. Me muerdo el nudillo, mi mano fuertemente cerrada en un puño. Hummel&Smythe, una de las empresas mas importantes del país. No es el trabajo al que nadie querría aspirar, pero al menos tienen una reputación excelente. Mi cursor pasea tres veces ante el botón antes de que sin querer pensarlo mas, le doy a enviar. Mis padres se han sacrificado toda la vida por mi, llegados a esta situación, es mi deber como hijo devolverles el favor.

Mi móvil vibra sobre la mesa, un número desconocido brillando en la pantalla. Me muerdo el labio y descuelgo, llevandomelo a la oreja. -**¿Blaine Anderson?** - Suspiro, concertando una cita para el dia siguiente en el edificio de Hummel&Smythe. Por lo menos son eficaces y rápidos.

Dejo mi móvil de nuevo sobre mi escritorio al tiempo que apago el ordenador, dejando mi habitación y mi casa para caminar tres manzanas directo a la floristería con la que mi familia a duras penas se sostenía y que ahora nos esta chupando la sangre a base de deudas.

* * *

-**Oh si cariño... me gusta como te mueves.** - Sonrío, acariciando los costados del muchacho, tonificados pero sin llegar a marcar nada. Es agradable, pero nada del otro mundo. Supongo que podría ser accesible para la mayoría de la gente. Lo cual no le va a gustar, pero tiene que haber de todo y todo el que trabaja aqui lo sabe.

Me aparto de él, pasandole un consolador de tamaño considerable. -**Sigue tu mismo.** - lo observo desde la distancia, valorando sus gestos, su rostro, los sonidos que salen de su garganta. Ruedo los ojos ante la escena. Se le nota que esta intentando impresionarme. Me cansan este tipo de personajes.

Salgo de la habitación abrochandome los pantalones, haciendole un gesto a mi socio y amigo Sebastian. -**Otro para la gama baja. Es mono... pero no tiene nada especial.-** Me encojo de hombros, poniendome de nuevo la americana. -**Le ofrecemos un contrato estándar y si no le gusta... bueno, ya sabe donde está la puerta. **

Nuestro negocio es muy sencillo. Desde la última revolución hay un nuevo sistema de clases a nivel mundial. La mayor parte del mundo vive ajena a ella, simplemente siguiendo con sus vidas normales...pero ahora lo que antiguamente se conocía como prostitución es un organizado sistema de amos y esclavos. Hummel&Smythe proporciona esclavos a múltiples amos con mayor o menor nivel adquisitivo, ya sea de modo definitivo o en un alquiler que puede variar de unas pocas horas a un año, tras la clausura del cual podría optarse a una compra del esclavo.

No cualquiera puede ser un amo, pero cualquiera puede ser un esclavo. Personas con un fuerte sentido de la sumisión, personas que simplemente saben que necesitan de alguien que les mantenga y cuide siendo conscientes de las condiciones y unas terceras personas que simplemente necesitan el dinero que podamos ofrecerles por su vida.

Nosotros tenemos tres tipos de esclavos. El chico al que acabo de follarme es claramente un clase C. Se le nota forzado a la hora de tener relaciones, no tiene un cuerpo especialmente bonito ni un carácter atractivo. Es un esclavo al que cualquiera puede aspirar. Chavales jóvenes que quieren un poco de sexo, ancianos medio seniles que solo quieren un rato de diversión viendo masturbación en directo o incluso de vez en cuando algun vagabundo que ha conseguido amontonar un puñado de monedas. A veces incluso algunas muchachas hartas de buscar su amor verdadero que simplemente aprovechan nuestros servicios para tener un novio ficticio.

La clase B es algo mas selecta. Los chicos son mas atractivos, tienen una personalidad electrizante y por supuesto, son mucho mas profesionales. Los formamos mas activamente para amoldarse al perfil de cada contratante, dandoles exactamente lo que necesitan. Actuando de la forma que se espera. También suelen estar mejor dotados e incluso a veces se les proporcionan ciertas sustancias estimulantes para poder ofrecer un mejor servicio al cliente.

Y luego tenemos la afamada clase A. Esclavos dignos de aparecer en una portada de revista. Guapos, educados, pulcros y perfectamente formados. Pueden ser desde un potro salvaje hasta un dulce gatito domado en la cama. Son los mas solicitados y también los mas difíciles de encontrar. Nuestra empresa tiene a los mejores profesores dedicados a formar y educar a estos esclavos. Enseñandoles todo sobre el sexo, los modales, la moda... e incluso a veces creamos una personalidad acorde al cliente si nos pide al esclavo con suficiente antelación. Pocas veces creamos contratos de año completo en la clase A. Lo mas común es que los clientes prueben al esclavo entre tres días y una semana... o directamente si este es lo suficientemente atractivo para ellos lo comprarán.

-**¿Kurt? El señor Karofsky ha vuelto a llamar. El estúpido de David ha vuelto a cansarse de su esclavo.** - Bufo negando con la cabeza. Le hemos proporcionado de por vida varios esclavos de clase B y algunos de clase A, pero David siempre acaba cansandose de sus esclavos. Tiene suerte de que su padre tenga tanto dinero, pues lo que tiene en casa puede considerarse ya un harén. -**No vamos a proporcionarle otro esclavo, Seb. Si vuelve a llamar pídele el triple de lo que valga cualquiera de los que pida.**

Termino de acomodarme la corbata, repasando mi pelo en el espejo al tiempo que veo al muchacho salir medio desnudo de la habitación donde acabo de follarmelo. Es la única forma de probar realmente el material por el que vamos a pagar. Seb es mas propenso a probar esclavos, pero me gusta hacerlo yo mismo cuando veo algo interesante. Este muchacho es una clara muestra de que a veces también me equivoco. -**Eh Kurt... hay otro mas. Tengo que salir temprano hoy, ¿recuerdas? El cumpleaños de Brittany.** - Suspiro y ruedo los ojos, girandome hacia él. -**¿En serio? Espero que por lo menos valga la pena. Dos C en una sola tarde pueden hacerme perder la paciencia.** - Veo su sonrisa brabucona y me dan ganas de pegarle un puñetazo. - **Lárgate ya Smythe, antes de que me arrepienta.**

Me siento en el mullido sillón de orejas que hay tras el escritorio. Una de las pocas excentricidades de Seb que realmente me agradan. Llevo el telefonillo a mi oreja. - **Quinn, por favor... deja pasar al chico.** - Cuelgo y al instante siguiente vuelvo a levantar el teléfono, llamandola de nuevo. - **Y vete a casa, anda, no queremos hacer esperar a Noah, ¿eh? Yo terminaré esto.** - Oigo su agradecimiento por el telefonillo y cuando deja pasar al chico la brillante sonrisa que me lanza es todo el agradecimiento que necesito. De todas formas, a mi nadie me espera en casa. No me importa perder unos minutos de mas, y menos siendo que Quinn lo tiene todo tan organizado.

En cuanto la muchacha se va centro mi atención en el chico que se ha quedado ahí parado. - **Acercate anda, nadie muerde aqui.** - Me incorporo un poco, observandolo detenidamente. Asi a primera vista no parece nada fuera de lo normal. Me atrevería a decir que es un chico de pueblo, bastante sencillo y vulgar. Conforme se acerca puedo verlo mejor, detectando una mandíbula que podría resultar muy atractiva con un poco de vello facial, unos labios definitivamente interesantes y unos ojos bonitos y cálidos. Lo que es seguro es que necesita un buen corte de pelo. Nunca he vendido un pelocho, y esta no será la primera vez.

Espero hasta que se sienta frente a mi para bajar la mirada al pequeño informe que Sebastian seguro ha visto ya. - **Blaine Anderson, ¿es asi?** - Tal y como pensaba... Ohio. De ahí nunca sale nada bueno. - **Bienvenido...soy Kurt Hummel, quien te evaluará.** - Dos cursos en la universidad de Yale y talento para crear ramos de flores. Ruedo los ojos mentalmente. Oh si, interesantisimo.

Por supuesto, no todas las personas que quieren que las compremos consiguen que lo hagamos. Algunos no sirven ni para la clase C. Veremos que puede darnos este Blaine Anderson.

* * *

_Estoy aqui de nuevo. Nueva idea, nuevo fic. Como siempre ocurre en mis fics, la idea es que ronde los 15 capítulos, dos arriba o dos abajo. Nunca sobrepasando los veinte. _

_Sé que el tema amo/esclavo está ya un poco trillado, pero como habréis visto no es exactamente lo mismo. Esto no se trata de un mundo donde se nace una cosa o la otra y por eso mismo espero que os guste leerlo._

_Si alguien no está cómodo/a con los dialogos sexuales, el lenguaje brusco o la dominación, recomiendo no leer este fic. _

_Intentaré que todos los capítulos tengan puntos de vista variados, aunque no sean exactamente 50-50. Simplemente daré prioridad al que mejor pueda explicarlo. _

_Sin querer enrollarme mas, ya sabeis, dejad un review para tomatazos, agradecimientos, consultas, quejas y sugerencias. Como siempre, acepto ideas y para no perder la costumbre, dejaré una encuesta. **¿Dónde creeis que irá a parar Blaine?¿Clase A, B o C?**_


	2. Primer vistazo

Debo de parecer un idiota. Si, definitivamente debo de parecerlo. Aquí nervioso con ambas manos atrapadas entre las piernas como si se estuviese esperando fuera del despacho del director tras una tonta pelea de instituto. Pero esto no es una riña tras una pelea de instituto y la posibilidad de que llamen a tus padres. Es la posibilidad de vender mi vida. Todo lo que me resta de vida. Y joder, solo tengo 24. Contando con que el ser humano vive cerca de 90 años... estoy vendiendo unos 66 años de mi vida. Sin capacidad de tomar decisiones, de cambiar de rumbo. Es un camino sin retorno. Uno que escojo por dinero.

La chica tras el mostrador me mira de reojo. Es rubia, bonita y elegante. Supongo que lo que se espera como imagen de una empresa como Hummel&Smythe. ¿Habrá sido en algún momento parte de su plantilla? No, no lo creo. Hasta donde se Hummel&Smythe solo trabajan con hombres.

Antes de que quiera darme cuenta, la señorita me esta tendiendo el paso hacia una sala amplia y bien iluminada. Trago saliva, dejando salir todo el aire de mis pulmones, intentando relajarme.

Debo recordarme medio millón de veces por qué estoy aqui. Mis padres siempre han trabajado duro. Fuera de lo que cualquiera puede pensar, mi familia no tiene amos ni esclavos. De hecho no son algo demasiado común en Ohio. Las cosas siguen siendo bastante normales allí. Mi padre y mi madre tienen una floristería desde antes de que pueda recordar. Siempre ha habido flores frescas en casa. Tenemos un pequeño invernadero en la parte de atrás de la casa y muchas de las flores que vendemos salen de allí. Pero con el tiempo las necesidades cambian y cada vez menos gente regala flores. Intentamos aumentar el negocio y añadir animales, pero nadie en casa es experto en animales y fue mas un fracaso que un éxito. Mis padres lo dieron todo para que pudiese ir a la universidad, pero después de dos años dejamos de poder permitirnoslo. Empecé a trabajar fuera de casa para poder aportar algo extra, pero poco a poco las deudas eran cada vez mas y mi sueldo cada vez daba para menos, hasta el punto en que el crédito para la universidad esta ahogando a mis padres. No puedo permitir eso, y que me echaran de la fábrica de latas hace dos meses no ayuda.

Me abro camino en el despacho de Hummel&Smythe algo nervioso, levemente encogido de hombros sin ser realmente consciente de ello. - **Acercate anda, nadie muerde aqui.** - suspiro y saco las manos de mis bolsillos, pues se que no da ninguna buena imagen. Camino hacia el escritorio, curioso por el hecho de que no haya asientos al lado del visitante. Puedo notar la mirada del hombre analizandome de pies a cabeza y eso solo consigue ponerme mas nervioso de lo que ya estaba. - **Blaine Anderson, ¿es asi?** - Asiento levemente antes de percatarme de que no esta mirandome a mi sino a los papeles entre sus manos, asi que aclaro mi garganta antes de contestar de nuevo. - **Si, asi es señor.** - Alza la mirada de nuevo hacia mi, quedandome helado al ver esos ojos tan fríos y a la vez intensos analizandome sin ningún tipo de miedo. -**Bienvenido...soy Kurt Hummel, quien te evaluará.** - Asi que estoy viendo personalmente a uno de los dueños de la compañía... vaya. Asi que es cierto. Escogen personalmente a los esclavos.

-**Bien, Blaine Anderson... puedes empezar por desnudarte.** - Me sonrojo solo de pensarlo, aunque es algo que ya esperaba. ¿Quién demonios pagaría una immportante suma de dinero a cambio de algo que ni siquiera ha visto? Sin embargo no se, quizá no creía que sería tan directo. Pero seamos realistas. ¿Cuánto dinero mueve Hummel&Smythe a lo largo del año?¿Billones de millones? No creo que les guste perder el tiempo. Hasta que no oigo su carraspeo no me doy cuenta de que me he quedado completamente parado. Llevo rápidamente las manos a mi cinturón, desabrochandolo y haciendo lo mismo rápidamente con el botón de mi pantalón. Me quito la camiseta, dejandola caer al suelo. Bajo enseguida mis pantalones, intentando dejar a un lado la vergüenza que estoy sintiendo. Me detengo ahí, mi ropa amontonada a mi lado. Veo como el hombre se inclina sobre su escritorio, mirandome con una ceja alzada. -P**erdona...¿Blaine, verdad?** - Asiento, tragando saliva. - **¿Tu sabes a que nos dedicamos aqui, verdad?** - Asiento de nuevo, entrelazando mis manos a la espalda. - **Compraventa de esclavos. Por eso estoy aqui.** - Le veo chascar la lengua y volver a reclinarse en su sillón, gesto que me pone mas nervioso todavía. - ¿**Qué te hace pensar que compraré un esclavo que ni siquiera entiende una orden tan sencilla como quitarse la ropa?¿Por qué conservas tu ropa interior?** - Me sonrojo violentamente pero dispuesto a demostrar que puedo, bajo también mis boxers, uniendolos a la montaña que forma mi ropa.

-**Mucho mejor Ohio, mucho mejor. **

* * *

Hay que admitir lo obvio, una vez quitas la ropa, el chico esta mucho mejor. Doy un rápido vistazo a la ficha. 24 años. Una edad ideal para que nadie vuelva a reclamarlo. No es ilegal comprar ni vender esclavos menores de edad, no a menos que la edad sea exclusivamente baja, claro. Pero a veces un esclavo se vende por si mismo y luego hay problemas con los tutores legales del mismo. Muchas veces mas por reclamar parte del importe que por reclamar al esclavo.

Me levanto y rodeo el escritorio, acercandome al moreno y girando a su alrededor sin quitarle ojo de encima. - **Dame tus manos.** - Sin esperar demasiado agarro sus muñecas en cuanto me las tiende, observando sus palmas, acariciandolas con el dorso de uno de mis dedos. - **¿Flores, eh? Muy tierno. Me gusta.** - Realmente el hecho de su trabajo haya sido delicado hace que tenga unas manos suaves, libres de marcas o callosidades. Eso es realmente apreciable en un esclavo.

-**¿Cuánto esperas conseguir, Blaine? Se realista, por favor. Es realmente tarde y creo que ninguno de los dos queremos perder el tiempo. No se si conoces las tarifas de esta empresa. Hay dos opciones, la primera es que nosotros te pagamos el 40% de lo que creemos que vales y luego te damos un 35% del valor de todos tus contratos hasta que consigas un contrato de por vida, del cual te llevas un 30%. Es decir, entre nuestro contrato y tu venta final te llevarías aproximadamente un 80% de tu valor. La segunda opción es que nosotros te paguemos un 70% de lo que creemos que puedes llegar a valer y luego todos tus beneficios son para nosotros. La decisión es tuya, todo depende de lo que puedas hacer o de lo necesitado que estés ahora mismo. -** Llevo mi mano a su miembro, notando que tarda apenas unos segundos en reaccionar a mi toque, creciendo rápidamente. Otro punto a su favor. -**Normalmente por un esclavo de clase C pagamos unos 100.000 dolares... unos 300.000 o 400.000 por los de clase B y entre uno y cinco millones por un clase A. Vamos... te daré un tiempo para que lo pienses. Demúestrame lo que puedes hacer. **

Pongo la mano en su baja espalda, dirigiendolo a la pequeña habitación que tenemos en la parte trasera del despacho. Casi no tiene ventanas y la única que hay esta bien cubierta por unas cortinas. Recuerdo cierto sello que Seb ha dejado para mi en la parte superior del informe del chico. Es virgen. No voy a poder probar ese estupendo culo si quiero hacer un buen negocio con él. -**Bien señor Anderson... puede imaginar cual es su trabajo.** - Desabrocho mi pantalón, sacando mi miembro erecto y parcialmente humedecido por el líquido preseminal. -**De rodillas... y con cariño. Ya sabes lo que te juegas.**

* * *

_Hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy. Espero que te guste como va avanzando la cosa, aunque esto sea todavía un poco a modo de presentación. Sigo manteniendo la misma encuesta que en el capítulo anterior. **¿A qué clase crees que pertenecerá Blaine?¿A, B o C?**_

_Repito siempre lo mismo, pero no me cansaré de hacerlo. Se aceptan tomatazos, quejas y sugerencias. Ya sabes que siempre se toman en cuenta tus ideas, asi que no lo dudes y escribe algo en ese cuadradito de abajo, que a tí te cuesta un minuto y a mi me hace muy feliz._


	3. Hora de tomar decisiones

_¿Es que acaso está esperando qué...? Oh._ Noto el calor acumulandose en mis mejillas. Vale, no soy un novato. He estado con chicos. Pero tampoco he sido nunca alguien demasiado suelto. Supongo que un poco estúpido por pensar en bobadas románticas con los tiempos que corren. Al fin y al cabo las historias de amor solo ocurren en las películas. Observo unos segundos mas esos ojos azules tan decididos y me contagio un poco de esa confianza, dejandome caer sobre mis rodillas sin perder el contacto visual, intentando mostrar algo de seguridad en lo que hago. El suelo esta frío, pero es suave bajo mi cuerpo, haciendo que la posición resulte cómoda. He pensado sobre esto muchas veces, pero nunca he llegado a tal punto con ningun chico. Lo máximo que he hecho ha sido usar mis manos. Pero se que no es lo que quiere, no es lo que servirá con él. Ahora desearía haber experimentado mas en mi vida, pero no es fácil encontrar hombres gays y agradables que quieran algo mas que sexo en Ohio.

Si quiero que esto valga la pena tengo que convencerle de que realmente valgo lo máximo que pueda ofrecerme. Además de que conseguir ser un clase A en lugar de un C seguro me daría algunos beneficios, o por lo menos una esclavitud mas estable. Nunca he sido una persona que piense en lujos, pero ahora no puedo evitar hacerlo.

Me veo obligado a dejar de pensar cuando introduzco ese miembro caliente y firme en mi boca, lamiendo la punta como si se tratase de un cono de helado, introduciendolo en mi boca hasta que noto que roza mi paladar, elevando mi mirada hasta que vuelvo a conectar la con sus ojos, mostrando completa decisión por lo que hago, pero al mismo tiempo una sumisión lo suficientemente firme. Al contrario de lo que habría podido imaginar nunca, siento el tirón de mi propio miembro excitado ante la situación. La intuición hace que desee aliviarme, pero sé que no debo hacerlo o perderé puntos. De un esclavo se espera que se entregue plenamente a la tarea de satisfacer a su maestro, no a si mismo a menos que le sea ordenado.

Siento una de sus manos enredandose en mis rizos y jadeo gravemente al sentir como empuja mi cabeza contra su cadera, haciendo que su miembro golpee mi garganta por unos segundos, provocando una arcada que consigo retener. Unas pocas mas me invaden conforme va moviendose contra mi pero a los pocos minutos me acostumbro a ello, haciendo reaccionar a mi lengua, dejandola entrar en el juego. Un jadeo por su parte me hace ver que voy por el buen camino, asi que me animo a ser yo mismo quien mueve la boca a lo largo de su miembro, lamiendo, sorbiendo, mordiendolo con suavidad pero con la fuerza suficiente para arrancarle algún que otro jadeo extra.

* * *

No lo dudo ni un segundo a la hora de correrme en su boca. El esclavo anterior me había dejado con las ganas con su falsedad y su pose forzada, pero oh joder, el florista de Ohio ha resultado ser una completa sorpresa con esa inocencia y predisposición. O nos ha mentido sobre su experiencia sexual o realmente tiene talento nato para esto.

Subo mi cremallera, observandolo todavía arrodillado en el suelo. Sonrío levemente y acaricio un segundo su barbilla antes de elevarle el rostro hacia mi. -M**uy bien Anderson...interesante material el que ofreces.**- Le hago un gesto con la cabeza para que se levante, volviendo a la oficina sin esperar a que siga mis pasos, aunque parece entender rápido mis intenciones porque sale tras de mi, volviendo a colocarse frente a la mesa. - **Por favor, vístete. No queremos esclavos enfermos**. - Me siento en el cómodo sillón de orejas, sacando del montón que Quinn ha dejado sobre mi mesa una carpeta en particular, abriendola y extrayendo tres documentos diferentes. - V**erás, Blaine. Tengo tres ofertas que hacerte. Como ya te he explicado antes, existen tres tipos de esclavos. Voy a descartar la clase C para ti, tienes cierto encanto y un físico que será agradable una vez nuestros especialistas trabajen contigo. Ahora, el resto de la decisión es tuya. Puedes escoger la clase B, con la que en 24 horas ingresaríamos el 40 o el 70 por ciento de tu valor en la cuenta que tu desees. Dependiendo del contrato que prefieras. Por otra parte, te doy la opción de acceder a la clase A, en la que no recibirás el dinero de forma tan inmediata, pues tendrás que formarte durante unos meses antes de que podamos reconsiderarte como apto para tal nivel. No te preocupes, durante ese tiempo gozarías de alojamiento, alimento y cualquier cosa que necesitases, además de un pequeño sueldo semanal que podrías destinar a cualquier deseo personal. Una vez concluida tu formación, durante la cual estarías en constante evaluación, si llegases a ser el esclavo que se espera de un clase A, se te otorgaría dicho nivel y por tanto un pago equitativo a tal clase. En caso contrario estarías en la misma situación que ahora, un clase B. Ya es cosa tuya. No conozco tu situación y no quiero conocerla. Tu sabrás si el dinero te corre prisa, si puedes esperar unos meses... si prefieres tener ahora lo que te ofrezco o crees que puedes aspirar a mas. - **Extiendo dos folders en su dirección, uno marcado con una B y otro mas grueso marcado con una A. -**Te concederé unos minutos para que puedas pensarlo.** - Me levanto y me acerco al pequeño mueble bar que Sebastian se empeñó en que formara parte de nuestro despacho. Yo no suelo darle demasiado uso a los licores, pero sin embargo me gustan los refrescos, por mundano que resulte. -**¿Te gustaría tomar algo?¿Un whisky?¿agua?¿algun refresco?** - Es una pequeña manía que tengo, no me gusta estar consumiendo nada sin ofrecer a las personas que me acompañan, mucho menos cuando se trata de negocios. - **Un refresco de limón estaría bien. -** Asiento sonriendo de medio lado. Normalmente una persona en su situación se lanzaría al alcohol, pero parece que él tampoco tiene demasiada predisposición por esa clase de bebidas. Preparo mi cola light y una limonada y coloco dos posavasos sobre la mesa, volviendo a mi sillón, simplemente observandolo.

-**¿De que tipo de formación estaríamos hablando?** - Sonrío levemente, con sentimientos encontrados frente a esa curiosidad. Me gusta que no sea el típico esclavo inconsciente que se lanza a la piscina... pero al mismo tiempo un esclavo no debería cuestionarse absolutamente nada. O al menos no tener el descaro de preguntar por lo que le inquieta. - **Etiqueta, modales, educación sexual, obediencia... en ningún momento serías obligado a hacer nada que no desees. Se respetará tu virginidad ya que esta aumentará tu valor de venta, aunque si no quieres que tal cosa forme parte de tu oferta de venta siempre podemos arreglarlo, ya sabes.** - Niega rápidamente y sonrío al ver su rostro siempre cabizbajo pero con ese matiz curioso que le hace elevar la vista de tanto en tanto en un rápido vistazo. -**¿Entonces?¿Qué deseas hacer? -** Lentamente veo como extiende el folder con la B hacia mi, manteniendo el de la A consigo. -**Nadie gana sin intentarlo. Me gustaría hacerlo.**

* * *

_Ya que tooooodo el mundo confiaba en Blaine para ser un A, voy a darle una oportunidad en la formación, a ver si le convence y lo consigue. La verdad es que solo con ver el cuerpazo que luce Darren cualquiera le daría una clase A y porque no se puede dar mas..._**  
**

_Como siempre recuerdo, los reviews me hacen feliz. Los acepto en forma de crítica constructiva (mis favoritos) tomatazos, sugerencias...vamos, lo que quieras. Pero dejalo, que cuesta apenas un minuto y me gusta saber tu opinión. _

_Para aligerar un poco la espera, dejare una nueva encuesta. **¿Qué clase de pruebas tendrá que pasar Blaine para adquirir la clase A?**_

_¡Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo!_


	4. Aprendiendo lecciones

Es digno de admirar la velocidad a la que suceden las cosas aquí. En la misma noche en la que hice la prueba ya me asignaron un departamento solo para mi.

Un departamento bastante lujoso debo añadir. Nada mas abrir la puerta pienso que es demasiado. Todo está en una sola habitación, con dos columnas finas en el centro pintadas de un gris pizarra brillante. Entre ambas puede verse la cama coronando la habitación, una cama enorme y que puedo asegurar que es la mas cómoda de mi vida sin necesidad de haberme sentado en ella. Al frente hay un televisor de tal medida que no quiero ni pararme a calcularlo. Una barra americana en color blanco, con dos taburetes negros frente a ella y una cocina totalmente equipada justo detrás.

Me acerco a la nevera, con la boca seca tras todas las emociones de la noche. Al abrirla no me sorprendo al darme cuenta de que, como todo el apartamento, esta perfectamente preparada para que alguien viva en ella. Hay de todo, desde bebidas hasta varios tipos de comida. Incluso pegado al lateral hay varios folletos de restaurantes a domicilio junto a una nota para indicar los pagos a coste de la empresa.

Frunzo el ceño al tiempo que cierro la puerta con un botellín de agua mineral en la mano. Cualquier persona soñaría con algo asi, pero precisamente por eso recuerdo el alto coste que esto conlleva. Mi vida.

Me dejo caer en el amplio sofá con un suspiro y una pose nada ortodoxa. Repaso mi postura visualmente, percatándome de que acabo de firmar un contrato que hará que tenga que reformar todas mis posturas y la mayoría de mis hábitos.

Abro los ojos cuando el olor del café espresso inunda el apartamento. Frunzo el ceño y me incorporo, estirando mis extremidades ante la incomodidad de haber caído dormido en el sofá. Aunque me atrevería a decir que este sofá es mas cómodo que mi cama de casa. Que no es que no fuese cómoda, pero no nos dábamos ningún lujo y todo en este apartamento lo es. -**¡Venga cariño, vas tarde!** - Parpadeo varias veces, mirando por encima del sofá hacia la cocina, viendo a una chica morena, recta y que parece hacerlo todo demasiado rápido para ser normal.

Sacudo la cabeza varias veces, mirandola con los ojos entrecerrados esperando que sea cosa de mi imaginación, pero no. Esta aqui. - **Perdona pero...¿quién eres tu?¿Y que haces en mi apartamento?** - Se gira hacia mi con una sonrisa que resulta incluso espeluznante, respondiendome con un dedo alzado como si fuese una fusta. Es atemorizante para ser tan menuda. Parece un dragón a punto de echar fuego. -**Primero, este no es tu apartamento, solo te lo han prestado. Y segundo, tienes unas obligaciones, bonito. Tu clase de etiqueta empieza en media hora y si no llego a venir ni siquiera estás despierto para esa hora.** - Parpadeo confuso y me froto los ojos, quedandome sentado al borde del sofá. -**Nadie me dijo nada de horarios.** - Que no es que no me gusten los horarios, de hecho los prefiero. Ayudan a organizarse mejor y saber que hacer en cada momento. Sino el tiempo se va volando y a lo que pasa el día lo has desperdiciado. Simplemente el señor Hummel ayer me indicó el apartamento y me dió las llaves, no me explicó nada mas. Y ella está de vuelta con esa sonrisa espeluznante, acercandose a mi con una taza de café, dejandola en la mesita frente al sofá. - **Pero para eso me envían a mi. Te guiaré la primera semana, a partir de ahí tendrás que ocuparte por ti mismo de llegar a tus clases. Por cierto, soy Rachel. -** Se sienta a mi lado en el sofá mientras canturrea todo esto, cruzando las manos sobre sus rodillas juntas, mirandome con un disimulo bastante descarado. -**¿Vas a ponerte ya en marcha o voy a tener que desnudarte yo misma?¡Vamos!¡Nos están esperando!** - Dios, menos mal que no soy un hombre dado a beber...esta chica al lado un día de resaca tiene que ser peor que tener por compañero al mismo diablo.

En cosa de diez minutos estoy cambiado y el café ha desaparecido. La verdad es que se agradece la cafeína. Necesito estar despierto para todo lo que viene. Jesús, ni siquiera había estado antes en Nueva York. Todo es demasiado nuevo para mi, Ohio es tranquilo y esta ciudad es agitación constante. Sigo a Rachel hasta la entrada del edificio, donde un coche que cualquiera en Ohio consideraría lujoso nos está esperando. Sin embargo Rachel parece no inmutarse por ello. Supongo que aqui son bastante mas comunes. Al fin y al cabo aqui tiene que haber muchísima gente con dinero. Solo hay que ver el uniforme del portero del edificio.

Tras veinte minutos en coche llegamos a un edificio bastante mas llamativo. Ocupa una manzana completa y destaca con sus apenas tres plantas en medio de tanto rascacielos. Además es completamente blanco con muchísimas cristaleras opacas que evitan que se vea el interior, aunque sin embargo reflejan todo el exterior como si se tratara de espejos. Las paredes no son lisas, al igual que los techos. Es como una especie de estadio de futbol, ovalado y cóncavo. Cuando entramos me sorprendo todavía mas, observando el inmenso jardín que hay al otro lado de la pared. realmente es como un estadio de fútbol. El edificio en si es solo un anillo alrededor de un jardín aqui, en medio de Nueva York.

Estoy tan distraido observando el jardín que no me percato de que se me acercan. -**Asi que este es el nuevo conejito de Kurt...Sebastian Smythe.** - Abro los ojos, percatandome de que estoy frente a frente con la contraparte de Hummel&Smythe. -**Encantado, señor Smythe.** - Puedo ver como me analiza con la mirada y no se si esta viendo a su última compra o a un juguete sexual. Es...aterrador. ¿Todos aqui van a a tener ese adjetivo en su descripción? -**Solo quería conocerte, es raro que Kurt de opción a la clase A... tenía... curiosidad. Nos vemos, chico.** - Se despide con una simple mirada descarada y siento como el calor sube a mis mejillas de nuevo, aunque poco tiempo tengo para pensar pues Rachel está de nuevo aleteando a mi alrededor para meterme prisa.

Me paso toda la mañana acompañado de un hombre extremadamente viejo y extremadamente recto que me mantiene durante horas sentado frente a una mesa con un montón de cubiertos, vasos, platos y mas tarde tipos de tela de diferentes texturas y colores. Al menos gracias a la floristería no estoy completamente perdido en este tema. Se diferenciar entre el blanco y el crudo, entre tonos del mismo color y también entre bastantes telas gracias a los arreglos florales. Aun estoy algo liado con los cinco tenedores diferentes cuando salgo del edificio. Es más fácil con los cuchillos, tienen mas distinciones y no hay que ir contando puntas.

Pensaba que no había nada peor que la mañana, pero la tarde le daba mil vueltas en horror. Una mujer morena con aire latino había paseado frente a mis ojos un eterno arsenal de juguetes sexuales. Desde un simple dedal hasta un enorme dildo que no creo que pueda caber en ninguna parte. Creo que el sonrojo me ha llegado de la punta de los pies hasta las orejas y todavía persiste. No es que no haya cotilleado antes, pero siempre por internet. Nunca había tenido alguno entre manos. Y ella tras toda la muestra ha asegurado que voy a tener que ir probando un poco de todo con el tiempo y...ay. Solo espero que no me compre alguien demasiado aficionado a esas cosas gigantescas. O a los juguetes en general. ¿Es que nadie cree ya en el romanticismo?

* * *

_Hasta aqui el capítulo de hoy. Se que no ha sido mucha cosa, lo siento... en el próximo prometo que habrá mas Kurt, mas Blaine y mas entrenamiento. Y una sorpresita Klaine que espero que os guste. _

_Como siempre digo, acepto ideas, sugerencias, tomatazos y críticas constructivas. Deja un review, cuesta un minuto y a mi me hace feliz :D **¿Qué creeis que puede ser la sorpresita Klaine? ¡Imaginación al poder!**_

_¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!_


	5. Los enclaves

Horror. Horror absoluto. No puede haber nada peor para alguien que se dedica al sexo que encontrar a su esclavo enclave. Esto es una puta mierda, y en el peor momento. Encontrar un esclavo enclave a los cincuenta años con todo el trabajo de tu vida hecho es como un sueño...¿pero ahora? Si, yo soñaba con encontrarlo cuando era un joven ingenuo de quince años, pero no ahora. Ni loco ahora. Seb va a matarme cuando se entere.

Hace muchísimos años que existen los esclavos, los compradores, la legalidad en todo esto. Y casi desde el inicio de los esclavos aparecieron también los enclaves. Todos los esclavos y todos los amos son libres de ir y venir a su antojo. Hay esclavos que se enamoran de amos, muchos mas que amos que se enamoren de esclavos. Pero el enclave va mucho mas allá del amor. Cuando un amo y su enclave entran en contacto quedan permanentemente unidos. Nadie podría usar al esclavo enclave, ni siquiera forzandolo. Y el amo del enclave jamás podrá unirse a nadie que no sea su enclave. Literalmente no consigue una jodida erección. Y es la puta mierda que me está ocurriendo a mi ahora mismo. ¡He tocado decenas de esclavos, joder! Pero se de enclaves mas que muchas personas en este mundo. Y se que una vez tocas a tu enclave es como un interruptor. Solo él puede volver a encenderte. Y el último esclavo que toqué es ese maldito florista de Ohio.

¿Por qué a mi? Quizá desde el inicio de la trata de esclavos solo se habrán visto ¿qué?¿cien parejas de enclaves?¿doscientas? No es algo común. Y quizá en mi juventud había fantaseado con un esclavo enclave. Tenía la estúpida fantasía de que un amo y un esclavo enclave eran como el antiguo mito de las almas gemelas. Dos almas formadas por la separación de una sola que encontrarán la felicidad al reencontrarse y unirse nuevamente. Pero el mundo me dejó ver una realidad mucho mas sincera, mucho mas fácil de creer. Ahora considero que un esclavo enclave es una maldición.

Termino de vestirme frente al espejo. Tras el fracaso de la noche anterior mi cabeza no ha parado de dar vueltas de tal forma que necesito un analgésico para disminuir el dolor. Cuando compruebo que todas las prendas estan perfectamente en sus zonas correctas cojo mis llaves y salgo de mi apartamento en dirección a la sede de entrenamiento. Tengo que volver a ver a ese chico, si o si.

* * *

Frente a mi hay una fila de tres mesas. Toda la sala es blanca, desde el suelo hasta el techo, las mesas son completamente blancas, altas y largas, estrechas como la barra de un bar, iluminadas por unas largas lámparas que cuelgan del techo rellenas de tubos de fluorescente. Los amplios ventanales a mi izquierda dan a los jardines, donde el sol exterior empieza a teñir el cielo de naranja. Lo único que da color a la habitación son los juguetes tiñendo las mesas.

Tengo un gigantesco brazo negro para fisting entre mis manos cuando la puerta de entrada se cierra a mis espaldas y me giro curioso sin poder evitarlo. Y cual es mi sorpresa al encontrarme allí al señor Hummel. -**Vista al frente, Anderson. No te distraigas de lo realmente interesante.**

Nunca lo habría esperado, pero aun frente al descaro mostrado por la latina, puedo oir la leve risa de mi ¿podríamos llamarlo dueño?¿temporal quizá? Supongo que los minutos que lo he llegado a tener frente a mi siempre lo he visto muy serio. Esta claro que puede reir, todos los humanos pueden pero.. no se. No es algo que entrase en mi concepto de Kurt Hummel.

-**Infravaloras lo realmente interesante, Santana.** - Sigo investigando el brazo entre mis manos pero al mismo tiempo no pierdo una palabra de la conversación a mis espaldas. Oigo los zapatos del señor Hummel acercandose a mi hasta que rodea la mesa, quedandose frente a frente pero sin mirarme, observando los juguetes en la mesa contigua, todos expuestos y ordenados como quien ha desmontado ahí pieza a pieza un motor de coche que luego debe volver a montar.

Se gira hacia mi con tapón anal bastante peculiar. Tiene una bola del tamaño de una pelota de tenis en un extremo, levemente estirado en la punta para una mejor inserción. Tras la pelota hay un tubo extremadamente fino pero rígido que lleva hasta una base sencilla y plana. Sin embargo, tras haber estado curioseandolo antes, se que es posible insertarle una bomba para inflarlo y desinflarlo. -**¿Qué opinas de este, Blaine?** - Alzo las cejas sorprendido no se si por el hecho de que pida mi opinión o porque me esté llamando por mi nombre. Siempre ha sido señor Anderson o Ohio, florista o algo mas referente a mi origen.

Me tiende el juguete y lo sujeto entre mis manos, acariciando la bola del extremo, girandolo entre mis manos. La verdad es que es algo grueso, no me imagino algo asi dentro de mi, aunque se que es bastante posible que cosas peores acaben en mi interior. Como ese horrible brazo de fisting. O un brazo real, que pueden ser bastante mas gruesos. Mi propio brazo es mas imponente que ese brazo de silicona. -**Supongo que si me diesen a elegir, no sería mi predilecto.** - No se si realmente sería bueno decir que jamás he usado nada de eso. Pero ahora mismo nada de lo excentrico me llama la atención. Si tuviese que probar algo ahora mismo probablemente me decantaría por algo fino o por algo realista, mas similar a un pene que a un brazo o a esferas deportivas.

Veo su pequeña mueca mientras lo retira de mis manos, observandolo entre las suyas. -**Una lástima...es uno de mis favoritos. Muy entretenido.** - Sonríe levemente, apartandose de la visión de las otras dos mesas, haciendo un gesto con su brazo a modo de invitación. -**¿Cual escogerías tu? Si pudieras quedarte... no se, cinco. Para tu colección personal.** -Puedo sentir como esta analizandome. Cada gesto, cada movimiento, cada duda y cada decisión. Siento como si mi vida dependiese de cada respuesta y eso me pone nervioso. En cierto modo, mi vida depende de esto. O la calidad de esta.

Rodeo la mesa y me cuelo por el pasillo entre ambas mesas llenas de juguetes, cohibido interiormente pero mostrandome erguido y seguro en apariencia. -**Tranquilo Blaine... no estás siendo sometido a ningún test. Es...digamos que simple curiosidad.** - Asiento, viendo en sus ojos esa confianza que me hace creer que dice la verdad. Escojo rápidamente los tres primeros. Un dedal con unas pequeñas bandas rugosas, un dildo con vibración fino y metálico de la anchura de un pulgar y unos doce centímetros de largo y un consolador realistico del tamaño de un pene no demasiado grande, pero con una textura que podría competir con la de mi propio miembro.

Paseo mi mirada sobre el resto de juguetes, añadiendo a mi alijo una larga pero estrecha fila de bolas chinas de unas siete u ocho unidades, cada cual algo mas gruesa que la anterior pero la mas grande no lo es mucho mas que una cereza. Y como última elección sorprendiendome a mi mismo escojo una elegante funda de metal y cuero ajustable al tamaño del pene. Una jaula. Nunca he sido amante de la tortura, pero nada mas verla algo dentro de mi ha sentido la llamada. Y si, quizá yo solo llegaría a probarla. Con un amo tomando las decisiones no se si llegaría a atreverme. Aunque tendré que hacerlo si mi futuro amo asi lo desea.

* * *

_Aclaraciones para quien desconozca el tema: _

_*Fisting: práctica consistente en penetrar con el puño, introduciendo parte del brazo._

_*Jaula de castidad: Es una funda (normalmente metálica) que se coloca alrededor del pene (a veces incluso en los testículos)e impide que se logre la erección, manteniendo el miembro en reposo. _

_Espero que te haya gustado la sorpresita. No se si me he sabido explicar correctamente con el tema de los enclaves, si no has entendido algo no dudes en preguntar._

_**¿Qué crees?¿Le contará Kurt a Blaine que son amo y esclavo enclave?**_

_Como siempre, acepto tomatazos, críticas constructivas, halagos y sugerencias. **¿Qué personaje de la serie te gustaría ver en el fic?**_

_¡Dejar un review te cuesta un minuto y a mi me hace feliz! Lo hagas o no, (piensa en mi felicidad... una escritora feliz da mas alegrías a sus lectores...) ¡nos vemos en el próximo capítulo!_


	6. Entrenamiento privado

Me siento nervioso bajo su mirada. Es directa, segura e intimidante. Y yo nunca he sido una persona precisamente alguien que confie en si mismo. Al contrario, tiendo a ser inseguro y cerrado. -**Bien, Blaine. Quiero que te lleves todos esos a casa hoy contigo. -** Asiento, aunque no pensaba que tuviese que seguir preparandome en casa. De hecho tras toda la tarde entre juguetes de todo tipo de materiales y viscosidades, soñaba con usar esa gran bañera que ví anoche y sumergirme durante horas. La idea ha dejado de ser atractiva ahora que esos cinco juguetes están en la bañera conmigo. Y algo debe reflejarse en mi cara, porque la próxima frase me alivia un poco. **-Tu eres quien decide si quiere experimentar con ellos o no, solo quiero que los lleves contigo.** - Asiento y pronto aparece Santana con una pequeña maleta de cuero oscuro, colocandolos dentro bien asegurados contra una espuma moldeadora, dejando el asa sobre mi hombro. -**Hemos acabado por hoy, ricitos...** - Asiento esta vez a la latina, sujetando bien la cartera sobre mi hombro, esquivando a propósito la mirada de mi jefe. ¿O debería decir dueño? Prefiero no pensarlo...

El mismo coche que me ha traido esta mañana está esperandome a la salida. Asumo que todo el edificio debe de ser de la empresa, porque varios coches similares van desde el centro de entrenamiento hacia el mismo edificio donde se encuentra mi apartamento. ¿Cuánto dinero llegan a acumular esos dos hombres? No quiero ni pararme a calcular una estimación. Me quedaría corto, seguro.

Subo hasta el doceavo piso, abriendo la puerta con el código de seguridad que me dieron anoche. No se si es mas seguro o mas peligroso que todas las puertas puedan abrirse con una combinación de seis números...¿Dónde se han quedado las llaves?¡O las tarjetas!

Dejo caer el maletín con los juguetes sobre la barra americana que separa la cocina del resto del piso, estirando mis músculos al tiempo que cojo el mando del equipo de música, poniendo mi emisora de radio habitual, dejando que suene de fondo mientras voy canturreando mis canciones favoritas. Tal y como había pensado tras tres horas a solas con Santana y sus juguetes, preparo la bañera, dejando que se llene de agua caliente y echando en su interior tres de los cientos de productos que hay en las estanterías. Unas sales, un gel que crea espuma avainillada y unas burbujas aceitosas que flotan en el agua hasta deshacerse con el calor.

Dejo toda mi ropa sobre el lavabo y me dejo envolver por la calidez del agua a mi alrededor, cerrando los ojos y apoyando la cabeza en una pequeña almohada tras mi nuca. Dios, ahora entiendo el verdadero placer de un buen baño. En casa no teníamos mas que una ducha. Suspiro de gusto y sigo tarareando por lo bajo las canciones que suenan en la radio durante tanto tiempo que el agua se enfría a mi alrededor, obligandome a salir, envolviendo una toalla alrededor de mi cintura mientras que me seco el pelo con una segunda, saliendo del baño para toparme con algo que no esperaba encontrarme.

* * *

¿Qué tiene Blaine Anderson? A primera vista nada interesante. Nada fuera de lo común. Nada que lo haga digno de ser mi enclave. ¿Por qué él? Es un chico sencillo, casi iluso. Vulgar. Y dios mio, necesita de mucho trabajo. Ni siquiera es capaz de mirar los juguetes sin sonrojarse. ¿Por qué le daría la oportunidad de ser un clase A? Siendo un C vería la cruda realidad en menos de diez días. Pero ahora que se que no voy a conseguir ningún beneficio de su compra, tendré que intentar al menos verle algún beneficio personal. Y no, no deseo la clase de esclavos con los que se conforma cualquiera. Por supuesto que nuestro método de entrenamiento tiene parte de Seb y de mi. Cumple con prácticamente todas nuestras exigencias, pero también con las necesidades de nuestros clientes. Sin embargo este chico, Anderson... quiero que sea moldeado a mi antojo. Quiero que sea un esclavo hecho para saber lo que quiero sin necesidad de expresarlo. Si ha de ser mi enclave, será un esclavo perfecto.

Con una nueva determinación aparezco en el apartamento que le ha sido asignado esa misma noche. No sería la primera vez que visito a un esclavo en su apartamento, sobretodo para comunicar trabajos, asi que el conserje me otorga su clave de acceso sin cuestionarme.

Entro sin dudarlo en el apartamento, observando que prácticamente nada ha sido usado. Los empleados de la limpieza solo pasan una vez a la semana y los esclavos tienen la obligación de mantener su apartamento en condiciones, pero algunos tardan una barbaridad en refinarse. He visto apartamentos que parecen pisos de universitarios... y realmente es importante que tengan todo limpio y ordenado, porque a veces los clientes no quieren un hotel o sus propios hogares, sino que prefieren acudir aqui.

No veo al chico en un primer momento, pero esta claro que está aqui. El conserje no me ha dicho nada sobre que haya salido del edificio y la radio está encendida, asi que debe de estar en el cuarto de baño. Observo que el maletín de los juguetes está sobre la barra con pintas de no haber sido abierto y me acerco a este, sacando los cinco de la espuma, dejandolos sobre la barra perfectamente alineados. Yo habría escogido algo mas...funcional. Pero debe ser cierto que el chico es virgen. Virgen e increíblemente casto al parecer.

Alzo una ceja cuando le veo salir del baño en una simple toalla, secandose el pelo con otra igual. No tenía un recuerdo demasiado equivocado sobre su torso. Le falta tonificarse un poco, pero la base no está nada mal. Hablaré con Sam para que trabaje con él. Quizá un par de horas diarias.

Juego con la jaula de castidad entre mis dedos, observandolo de medio lado. -**He decidido que yo mismo voy a colaborar en tu entrenamiento...creo que tienes potencial...siempre y cuando dejes de pensarte dos veces cada cosa que se te dice.** - Me acerco a él apenas un par de pasos, sin ningún tipo de prisa. - **Y empezamos ahora mismo...asi que ya sabes, Ohio...desnudo. **

**No quiero que te preocupes demasiado... todo lo que hagas conmigo o cualquiera de mis instructores va dirigido al placer y satisfacción de mis clientes, pero también y por encima de todo a tu tranquilidad y seguridad. Supongo que lo sabrás, pero somos conocidos por respetar a nuestros esclavos y exigir ese respeto de nuestros clientes. Por supuesto que todos los servicios pueden comprarse, pero si un esclavo no quiere llegar a cierto punto no hay dinero que lo haga cambiar de opinión. Nosotros no imponemos los límites, tu lo harás. Cuando estés listo.** - Siento una satisfacción inesperada al ver su cuerpo completo al desnudo y notar a mi miembro reaccionar como un resorte. Dios, llevo todo el día sin una sola erección y empezaba a desesperarme. Es irremediable. Este esclavo es mi enclave, no hay vuelta atrás. -**Siéntate.** - Me acomodo en uno de los negros taburetes de la barra americana, dejandole el otro libre a apenas treinta centímetros de mi. Veo una ligera sombra de duda en sus ojos pero se acerca y se sienta frente a mi. Sonrío levemente y me levanto, todavía con la jaula entre las manos. -**Voy a ponerte esto, ¿vale? No deberías tener problemas.** - Aunque anoche tuvo una erección apenas tocandole. Quizá si tenga problemas. Lo comprobaremos.

Coloco la funda alrededor de su miembro, que hace unos pequeños amagos de erección. Por suerte, la jaula contendrá el resto de intentos. Dolorosamente, pero lo hará. -D**ebes aprender a controlarte...se que ahora mismo debe parecerte imposible, pero es posible controlar a tu pene. Puedes evitar una erección. Y debes hacerlo siempre que no se te indique lo contrario. Es excitante, lo se. A mi también me lo parece. Las jaulas de castidad son uno de mis juguetes favoritos.** - Sonrío levemente, acariciando su mejilla con suavidad. - **Me gusta tu silencio...es algo en lo que no tendrán que trabajar contigo. No sueles tener que hablar con los clientes a no ser que ellos te lo pidan... y te dirán todo tipo de cosas. Muchas de ellas no te gustarán...Pero debes mantener tus pensamientos en tu cabeza a menos que te pidan lo contrario.** - Acaricio sus labios con el pulgar, sintiendolos suaves, ligeramente humedecidos. Podría besar gustosamente estos labios...pero todavía no. -**No quiero hacerte sufrir, Anderson... asi que vamos a trabajar en lo primero que debes mejorar...¿Habías comido algún pene antes de ayer?** - Quizá me enternecería si fuese otra persona, pero el verle negar solo me frustra. Aunque fue una buena mamada para ser la primera.

Desabrocho mi pantalón y bajo mi ropa interior lo justo y necesario para que mi fuerte erección salte despedida hacia él, ya goteando líquido preseminal. Conscientemente no me gusta la idea de tener un enclave, mucho menos de que sea él. Aunque supongo que es preferible que sea el florista a algun otro. Al menos este es atractivo y definitivamente moldeable. Tan casto y virginal. Además parece que inconscientemente a mi cuerpo si le gusta. O quizá es solo el hecho de que estamos...¿destinados? Supongo que es la palabra adecuada. Aunque cualquier palabra pasa a ser adecuada cuando su boca rodea mi miembro. _Dulce manjar de los dioses... oh, si. _Apenas necesita un par de indicaciones y correcciones para lograr una mamada perfecta. El ritmo adecuado, el roce justo, lubricación perfecta... -**Bien hecho, Blaine... veremos que podemos hacer contigo ahora. Ve a la cama.**

* * *

_Pido mil perdones por la tardanza. Se que no es excusa, pero tuve problemas en casa y he pasado por una mudanza, he adoptado una cachorrita de Beagle hermosisima y estoy buscando coche al mismo tiempo que trabajo, todo en el último mes... pero voy a volver con fuerzas, lo prometo. Además tengo otro fic en mente, no se si lo iniciaré antes de que termine este o cuando llegue al final, todo se verá. Eso si, no será M, sino mas bien del tipo amor y flores Klaine que casi nos lleva a vomitar arcoiris._

_**¿Creeis que Sam es el indicado para entrenar físicamente a Blaine? **Yo pienso que no hay nadie mas indicado... ese chico se pasa un poco con el gym... **¿Qué pensais de los métodos de Kurt? **Esta claro que no tiene ninguna intención de contar ni admitir que Blaine y él son enclaves...  
_

_¡Hasta el próximo capítulo! Espero vuestros reviews, aunque sea para tirarme petardos a los pies por la tardanza._


	7. Juguetes juguetones

Su cara de pánico lo dice todo. Intenta rectificar y ocultarla, por supuesto, pero ahí esta, por unos breves momentos. Tampoco es como si eso fuese a echarme para atrás. Oficialmente este chico es una de mis propiedades, y como tal puedo hacer con él lo que se me antoje. No suelo tocar a los esclavos de la empresa mas allá de la prueba de aptitud. Seb ya es otra cosa, a él le gusta tomar de vez en cuando a algunos, incluso entrenarlos con sus peores fantasías con la excusa de que con un cliente se pueden encontrar de todo... pero dado que este esclavo nunca podrá ser vendido pues al menos lo entrenaré a mi antojo. Será moldeado a mi gusto.

Me sorprende que, sin tener que repetirselo, se ponga en pie y camine hacia la cama completamente desnudo, con la jaula colgando alrededor de sus genitales, endureciendo de nuevo mi miembro viril. Si, definitivamente hay algo interesante en la dulce inocencia del florista.

Recojo uno de los juguetes que él mismo escogió esta tarde, llevandolo conmigo tras sus pasos, observandolo detenidamente. - **Sobre tus rodillas. En el centro de la cama, frente a la pared.** - y ahí está de nuevo la duda en su mirada. Voy a tener que poner toda mi paciencia en él. Sin embargo debe haber alguna especie de mecanismo en él que le lleva a obedecer, o quizá simplemente recuerda que se ha vendido y por tanto no le queda otra... la cuestión es que tengo frente a mi una espalda fuerte y unos glúteos bien definidos. Y oh si, definitivamente esto es apetecible.

Me acerco a él, paseando mi dedo índice desde su nuca hasta el final de su espalda en línea recta, repasando su columna con suavidad. Su piel es caliente, tersa y suave como la de un melocotón. Otro punto a su favor. -**¿Recuerdas que te he dicho esta tarde sobre los juguetes que has escogido? No iba en serio...por supuesto que tienes que probarlos. Al menos siendo yo quien te entrene... y creeme, no tienes elección ahí.** - Giro hasta colocarme frente a él, extendiendole el fino vibrador metálico que ha traido consigo desde el centro de entrenamiento. Me he sentido tentado de elegir el realístico. Mas grande, mas moldeable... pero si realmente el chico es tan casto y puro como parece prefiero que empiece con una experiencia dura pero con un sabor dulce. -**Usa lubricante si lo necesitas... pero quiero verlo dentro de ti y no quiero esperar toda la noche, asi que a ello.**

Observo minuciosamente su rostro, viendolo pasar por todos los colores. Suspiro rodando los ojos. -**No me jodas, ¿ni siquiera te has masturbado nunca?** -¡Que tiene veinticuatro años! Yo a mis diecisiete había jugado ya con una docena de juguetes. Por aquel entonces era mas tranquilo con respecto a los hombres y el amor... aun creía en los enclaves. En la pareja perfecta. En el amor. Ahora se que solo son cosas de críos y soñadores pese a, irónicamente, tener un esclavo enclave.

* * *

Noto como pasea a su alrededor observandome como si se tratase de un buitre. Realmente empiezo a pensar que sus ancestros tenían parte de buitres. No puedo dejar de observar fijamente el pequeño vibrador que sostengo entre mis manos. Suspiro dejando salir todo el aire de mis pulmones. Supongo que no me queda otra alternativa que hacerlo. -**Claro que me he masturbado...es solo... me he limitado a mi pene, nada mas.** - La curiosidad había aparecido algunas veces, claro que si... pero joder, he vivido toda la vida con mis padres y siempre ha habido mucho trabajo... no es como si estuviese cómodo encerrado en mi cuarto metiendome algo por la puerta trasera.

Recuerdo vagamente a alguien nombrandome el hecho de que hay lubricantes y preservativos varios en los apartamentos de todos los esclavos asi que sin querer pensarlo mucho me acerco a la mesilla y abro el primer cajón, encontrando justamente lo que buscaba. Un pequeño botecito de lubricante en un color rosado, probablemente tenga sabor. Uno bastante mas grande de un color naranja que de ninguna forma permite ver el líquido que contiene... y un tarro de lo que imagino será lubricante en crema. Opto por el mas manejable, importandome bien poco si tiene o no sabor. En cuanto sale del envase no queda lugar a dudas. Es de fresa. El olor dulzón llena todo el ambiente.

Pongo una generosa cantidad sobre el vibrador que esta tarde se me había hecho pequeño, pero que ahora se me hace gigante a la vista. Supongo que esto siempre será mejor opción a que simplemente me dejen ser violado y ya, ¿no? Y sabiendo que tarde o temprano voy a tener que acabar en la cama de alguien, mejor estar preparado para el momento. Bastante mal voy a pasarlo ya como para añadir dolor físico a la ecuación.

Cierro los ojos y sin querer pensarlo demasiado aprovecho el lubricante que ha quedado en mis dedos para tantear el terreno, jadeando levemente al encontrarme completamente abierto y cómodo con la sensación. ¿Pero qué...? No sabía yo que el lubricante fuese tan eficaz, pero desde luego se puede considerar una sorpresa positiva.

Reviso el vibrador con mi mano libre, asegurandome de localizar la forma de encenderlo y apagarlo antes de llevarlo a mi entrada, introduciendolo lentamente sin ningun tipo de resistencia. Es como si resbalase dentro. -**¿Podría...?** - Bajo la mirada, recordando que ahora soy un esclavo. No debería pedir, ni preguntar, ni siquiera establecer contacto visual si no me lo ordenan. -**Solo dílo, Blaine... no me gusta castigar a mis esclavos, menos aun cuando están siendo entrenados... a mis clientes les gusta la mercancía sin marcar.** - Trago saliva ante la horrible imagen de lo que podría significar ese marcaje en un futuro no demasiado lejano. No levanto la cabeza de nuevo, ni mucho menos me atrevo a mirar detrás de mi, donde el señor Hummel está observando cada uno de mis movimientos. -**¿Podría...probar con el otro?**- Siento como el calor se acumula en mis mejillas, pero es que no puedo evitarlo. El vibrador resbala en mi interior como si intentase encajar una canica en un hoyo de golf. Y tal vez algo mas grande... -**Mírame, Blaine.** - Me sorprendo ante su petición, pero giro la cabeza hacia él. -**¿De verdad quieres eso?** - Asiento incluso antes de que termine la frase, viendo un brillo de satisfacción en su mirada. Algo extraño se retuerce en mi interior, enviando a todo mi sistema una dosis de placer que me hace jadear.

Lo veo dirigirse a la barra americana con sus elegantes andares, volviendo segundos mas tarde con el consolador realístico en sus manos, tendiendomelo con la vista fija en mis ojos, como una especie de desafío. Y de alguna forma se que no quiere que baje la mirada y me someta ante él. Esto es como un reto y donde esperaba temor se ha encontrado una sorpresa. Yo mismo me he sorprendido, pero me siento genial en estos momentos. Es como un chute de adrenalina. Luego quizá piense en ello y probablemente quiera ducharme durante horas, acurrucandome por la clase de persona en la que me estoy convirtiendo, pero ahora... oh joder. Se siente bien dentro de mi. Y justo en el momento en que el placer recorre mi cuerpo, un latigazo de dolor me invade de pronto. Gruño y observo mi miembro intentando erguirse, atrapado en la jaula. -**No te detengas... -** Cierro los ojos con fuerza, moviendo hacia fuera el consolador, volviendo a introducirlo mientras noto como roza cada centímetro de mis paredes internas.

El jefe insiste y a mi no me queda otra que seguir el ritmo, metiendo y sacando el consolador de mi culo, placer y dolor a partes iguales. Probablemente si no fuese por la jaula ya me habría corrido hace un buen rato... es... no se como describirlo, solo sé que me siento un idiota por no haberlo experimentado antes. Los jadeos y gemidos no dejan de salir de mis labios, los primeros por la placentera sorpresa del nuevo descubrimiento, los segundos de dolor por la cautividad de mi miembro que no deja de intentar erguirse a cada embestida de placer creada por el consolador.

Mis sentimientos son contradictorios cuando me ordena parar, el consolador tirado a mi lado sobre la cama, mi cuerpo completamente extenuado, adolorido, sudoroso. -**Mírame, Anderson.** - Giro la cabeza ante su tono firme y autoritario, fijandome en esos ojos, mas cristalinos de lo que recordaba. Hace un gesto con la mano para que termine de darme la vuelta y en cuanto lo hago se acerca a mi, liberando mi pene con maestría. Bueno, es un amo, un amo de múltiples esclavos, de hecho. Es normal que tenga tanta soltura manejando estas cosas. -**Hay algo muy curioso en algunos clientes, ¿sabes? Somos muchos los que encontramos satisfacción en la satisfacción del esclavo... o quizá solo somos piadosos y benevolentes cuando ha habido un trabajo bien hecho.** - La confusión se apodera de mi hasta el segundo en que algo hace clic. Quizá el mismo segundo en que su mano va a parar a mi miembro, bombeandolo de tal forma que saca de mi garganta un profundo gemido en cuestión de segundos. El semen mancha mi abdomen segundos mas tarde, la excitación del consolador en mi culo todavía demasiado presente como para aguantar demasiado.

Cierro los ojos, los espasmos del reciente orgasmo todavía recorriendo mi cuerpo, haciendo que tanto piernas como brazos tiemblen, evitando que pueda mantenerme de rodillas, dejandome caer sobre mis talones, mirandolo con una extraña sensación de gratitud. Por dios, está pagando por mantenerme aqui. Soy solo un negocio para él, uno mas de tantos, puro dinero... y aun asi, me siento cómodo frente a él. Siento sus dedos en mi barbilla, alzandome el rostro mientras me saca de mis cavilaciones. Antes de que pueda abrir los ojos, siento sus labios suaves y finos sobre los mios. Instintivamente los entreabro, intercambiando con él un beso sencillo y cansado. -**Descansa Blaine... te esperan unos días muy intensos.** - Asiento aún con los ojos cerrados y sin poder exactamente recordar cómo ni cuándo, caigo en la inconsciencia, mi cuerpo demasiado agotado como para resistir un segundo mas.

* * *

_Menos de una semana...esto es una especie de record para mi, sobretodo viendo lo que tardé en publicar el capitulo anterior. Debo admitir que me puse a escribirlo al día siguiente de publicar, pero me atasqué muchísimo en la zona del cambio de punto de vista y no había manera, ni para delante ni para atrás. Solo hoy, agotadísima como estoy, he conseguido sacarlo. Espero que no sea tan malo, pero de verdad, escribo casi con los ojos cerrados. (Si a alguien le interesan mis aventuras y desventuras, hoy he estado en el salto de Bierge, lugar precioso y relajante donde los haya)_

_**¿Ideas/propuestas para como debería enterarse Blaine de que es un enclave?** Ya lo tengo pensado y decidido, pero me gustaría saber vuestras opiniones...El personaje de Kurt tiene muchos matices, ya los iréis conociendo. Hay que comprender que tiene una imagen y una idea de si mismo que no van a ser sencillas de cambiar..._

_Espero que os haya gustado..¡dejar un review cuesta un minuto y a mi me hace feliz!¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!_


	8. La primera vez

Llego a mi apartamento entrada la noche, dejando caer la cazadora sobre el sofá de camino a la nevera, sacando un refresco de limón que me bebo casi de un trago. Las últimas semanas han sido agotadoras, si, pero nada como el día de hoy. Creía que no se acababa nunca.

Lunes, miercoles y sábados tengo tres horas por la mañana con el viejo Charles, nunca dispuesto a salir de su rol de educador de esclavos. No se hasta que punto las cosas que él me enseña me servirán a posteriori... le veo utilidad a los modales, el uso de la cubertería fina, las expresiones de cordialidad...¿pero de que me va a servir diferenciar clases de tela o colores tan parecidos que ni con lupa encuentras la diferencia?

Luego, esos mismos días durante la tarde, voy a las clases con Santana. Es quizá la que mejor me cae de todo el equipo. No tiene pelos en la lengua y poco le importa si está hablando con un esclavo o con el dueño del lugar. Ella no se corta en contar todo lo que sabe, igual que permite plantear preguntas aunque vengan de parte de un esclavo. Que no es que yo sea muy de preguntar, pero resulta agradable encontrarse con alguien amigable. Lo que no resulta tan agradable es la variedad de juguetes con los que me ha ido cargando estas últimas semanas. Al principio tardé un par de días en volver a mirarlos, pero al tercero la curiosidad pudo mas. ¿Cómo sería la experiencia sin la jaula? Nadie me ha prohibido darme placer a mi mismo, de hecho el jefe me sugirió el ir usando yo mismo los juguetes por mi voluntad y placer... pero al ir a introducirlo, nada. No hubo manera. Ni siquiera rebozando el aparato en lubricante. Ni usando el mas pequeño del que disponía. Ni mis propios dedos. Nada. Impenetrable, literalmente. Es tan frustrante...

Los martes, jueves y viernes paso el día completo culturizandome. Generalmente no son mas que clases impartidas por diversos profesores, a veces hay alguna salida a museos, exposiciones o cualquier cosa que pueda considerarse de interés para el aprendizaje. No estoy yo solo, coincido con varios esclavos mas en proceso de entrenamiento, aunque no se nos permite socializar demasiado. Nos dan clases sobre todo tipo de cosas. Hay clientes en todos los campos, y de un clase A se espera que puedan responder a cualquier cosa en cualquier ambiente y a cualquier conversación. Estudiamos sobre economía y bolsa, sobre política, sobre ciencia y nuevos descubrimientos, literatura, cualquier clase de arte... incluso nos ponen totalmente al día sobre los artículos de la prensa rosa. A veces creo que la cabeza me va a estallar, pero de momento parece que sobrevivo.

Y los domingos, el día de las clases de educación sexual. Detalles, posturas, fetichismos, prácticas fuera de lo común... por lo menos no tengo que llevarlas a la práctica. Se que otros aprendices si tienen que hacerlo. Ventajas de ser virgen. O desventajas, vete a saber. No se si quiero pensar en lo que será mi primera vez. ¿Y si me toca un loco sádico que quiere montarme atado a la pared con una mordaza?

También tengo los entrenamientos con Sam, una hora por la mañana corriendo y otra hora tres veces por semana a última hora de la tarde. La verdad es que nunca antes me había planteado ponerme en forma, siempre he estado en mi peso y no lo he visto necesario... pero la verdad es que estoy muy contento y cómodo con mi nuevo cuerpo. Todos mis músculos están mas fuertes y marcados, soy mas rápido, mas ágil e incluso mas atractivo. Mi cintura está mas estrecha y mis hombros mas anchos.

Y luego están las clases particulares de Kurt. Es difícil de definir. Es como si dos noches a la semana simplemente apareciera en mi apartamento para poner a prueba mi evolución. Entra sin previo aviso y me hace tocarme o tocarlo a él. No hay día que no tenga que arrodillarme ante su miembro, pero verlo disfrutar me llena de una forma que jamás pensé que podría hacerlo. Hasta que no me ví en la necesidad jamás pensé en la idea de ser un esclavo. De hecho la vida de amos y esclavos me repugnaba. Siempre he pensado que cada uno tiene que ser libre de tomar sus propias decisiones...pero al fin y al cabo, fue mi decisión entrar en este mundo. Y siempre que se trata del menor de los socios de Hummel&Smythe resulta una experiencia altamente satisfactoria.

Sin embargo nada podría haberme preparado para la visita de esta noche. Apenas he terminado con el refresco cuando oigo la puerta y asomo la cabeza desde detrás del sofá, viendolo entrar vestido con un traje gris, una camisa granate y una corbata negra. Solo con la anticipación siento un ligero tirón en mi miembro. Tiene un don para hacerme disfrutar siempre con sus formas de entrenar. Incluso cuando no me permite llegar al orgasmo.

-**Lo has hecho bien, Blaine... vengo a decirte que se ha concertado tu primera cita. Mañana por la noche. Rachel te acompañará al centro de estética por la mañana. Si lo haces bien, se acabó el entrenamiento. Pasarás a formar parte del catálogo de la clase A.-** Siento como se me corta la respiración. ¿Mañana por la noche?

* * *

Me remuevo incómodo dentro de mi nuevo traje de Armani. Es azul oscuro y lo acompaño de una camisa azul claro a cuadros minúsculos y una corbata del color del traje. La verdad es que es probablemente que yo mismo hubiese elegido un atuendo similar de haber sido una cita soñada. Me he pasado la mañana dejando que dos mujeres acabaran con cada pequeño pelo de mi cuerpo y ahora me escuece todo. O quizá sea la crema en la que me han embadurnado después. O los nervios, que impiden que me pueda mantener quieto.

Un coche oscuro diferente al habitual me ha llevado hasta uno de los hoteles mas lujosos de la ciudad. Rachel ha pasado a supervisar mi atuendo antes de que saliera del apartamento, dandome las últimas indicaciones sobre mis modales y la dirección exacta a la que tengo que acudir, asi como horarios. Encima quien sea que haya comprado mi primer servicio no ha pagado por horas sino que me ha pedido toda la noche. Esto va a ser una auténtica tortura, pero ya no puedo echarme atrás. Esta hecho.

Subo en el ascensor hasta el piso 43, viendo que tan solo hay tres puertas en ese pasillo. Vaya...osea si, se que la gente que va a comprarme siempre va a ser gente de dinero...pero siguen sorprendiendome esta clase de lujos. Camino hacia la que me separa de mi destino y noto que está entreabierta, asi que solo llamo con los nudillos y doy un paso dentro al escuchar respuesta. Solo espero que no sea nadie demasiado desagradable. He desarrollado cierta confianza en Hummel&Smythe como para creer que habrán dado mi primera experiencia a algún cliente confiable.

La habitación está completamente a oscuras, tan solo iluminada por la luz de la luna entrando por la ventana. Se puede ver perfectamente perfilada frente a mi una enorme cama con dosel. Al otro lado tres enormes ventanales con ambas puertas abiertas de par en par, el viento arrastrando las cortinas blancas hacia el interior de la habitación. Fuera, apoyada en la barandilla de arenisca, puedo ver una figura de espaldas. Doy una larga respiración antes de acercarme hacia allí, temeroso y curioso a partes iguales.

Contra mas me acerco puedo percatarme de que es alguien joven, no debe pasar de los treinta años. Tiene una figura bastante delgada y elegante. Y oh dios, me deja sin respiración en cuanto se da la vuelta. - **Tu...**

* * *

Sonrío de medio lado, divertido con su cara de sorpresa. - **¿Esa es la educación que te hemos proporcionado?** - Río levemente, viendo como al instante cierra la boca y vuelve a su pose de serenidad. -**Tranquilo, Blaine...** - Llevo mis manos a sus hombros, alisando unas arrugas inexistentes. -**¿Quieres tomar algo?** - Camino hacia el interior, sirviendo dos vasos de la mejor limonada. Sé que no bebe otra cosa, a parte de agua. Sam lo tiene super vigilado con las dietas...y debo reconocer que han hecho muy buen efecto en él.

Enciendo un par de lámparas de pie, dejando que la habitación se ilumine un poco. -**Ponte cómodo.** - Le acerco el vaso, dando un sorbo al otro mientras me siento en el reposabrazos de uno de los sillones de la suite. -**Supongo que te ha sorprendido encontrarme a mi aqui... no quiero que pienses que es una prueba de aptitud ni nada por el estilo... se acabó el entrenamiento. -**Sonrío observandolo. La verdad es que el cambio es increíble. Admití que era atractivo nada mas atravesar la puerta la primera vez que lo ví...pero ahora es... joder, realmente caliente. Es un hombre de primera y es todo mio...para siempre. _Y tu todo suyo, no lo olvides. _

-**Puedes preguntar lo que quieras...** -Le observo con cariño, sin perder la sonrisa. Realmente he llegado a conocer pequeños detalles de él, ya sea a través de mis visitas nocturnas o de lo que me cuentan sus tutores...y me gusta lo que sé. Es un chico con principios y eso es lo mas básico si va a tener que ser mi compañero por el resto de los tiempos. Puedo ver la duda en sus ojos, como las preguntas afloran a sus labios varias veces, pero no llegan a salir, como si estuviese decidiendo exactamente que preguntar. -**¿Por qué? Creí que ibais a ganar una buena cantidad por mi virginidad...¿y ahora solo dejas pasar la oportunidad?** - Niego de nuevo, riendo levemente. - **Creeme, la empresa ha ganado esa buena cantidad. Nadie sabe que soy yo el que te ha pedido hoy y asi debe quedarse, ¿entendido? Te propongo un trato...si tu me guardas el secreto, yo haré de hoy la primera vez que siempre has querido.** - Si bueno, eso no es demasiado real dado que nadie querría tener una primera vez siendo comprado... pero realmente estoy dispuesto a darle una buena primera vez. Quiero que se sienta cómodo conmigo, aunque me vaya a costar controlarme con ese cuerpo.

* * *

_Si os quereis hacer una idea del atuendo de Blaine, es la combinación que llevaba Darren en la portada de Prestige. ¿Esperabais algo asi? No sabía si realmente estrenar a Blaine tan pronto, pero dado que no me gusta alargar demasiado los fics... bueno, había que empezar a dar un poco de gracia al asunto. _

_¡Agradezco opiniones, críticas e incluso tomatazos!**¿Le dirá Kurt que son enclaves?¿Se dará cuenta Blaine? **  
_


End file.
